


The Afterlife

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, EtN, Fluff, Heartbreak, Inspired by Escape the Night, Shipping, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: Colleen's party was starting soon and who knows what is to come? Well Alex did... and it would probably stay that way, who knows?*interupts* Alex also knows that...





	1. Afterlife-Life

_**Roi's POV** _

***********************

_**Roi is talking to Teala and Colleen. Roi developed a good relationship with Teala in the Afterlife. Colleen would tease him about liking her all the time. Colleen was like his bestfriend here.**_

 

I don't like her like that, right?

 

"What is that sound?" Colleen asks

 

"What sound-" I turn around interrupted by the noise she was probably referring to

 

**_There is a portal by the looks of it. A man comes out, arms linked with a girl in a golden gown._ **

 

"Alex?" I question myself, well at least I thought I did

 

"Roi?" The man says, a surprised look in his eyes

 

 ** _"Alex!"_** we ran towards each other

 

"How did you end up here?" Alex asks

 

"Joey invited us to some **_hell_** of a carnival in the 1970s." I tell him

 

**_Lauren walks over to Alex and Roi._ **

 

"Hi!" she says with a smile

 

"Hey Lauren, it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

 

**_Lauren nodded in agreement. They all talked for some time and eventually, Alex and Lauren left to go explore Afterlock._ **

 

"You knew Alex?" Teala says surprised

 

"Yeah, he was my best friend in fact!" I tell her

 

"Alex and Roi used to work together until Roi made his own channel." Colleen added

************************************************************************

"Guys, tonight I am going to have a party tonight!" Colleen explains

 

"Cool, where is it gonna be?" Teala asks 

 

"Everybody is going to meet at the Roller Disco!"

 

_**Nobody noticed it until they got to Afterlock. Most of them think it wasn't really there in the real town. It was called Chips. they talked for a while and then they all went to do their own thing.** _

 

I start to realize it as I walk off... Colleen is right! _**I do like Teala!**_

***********************************************************

 


	2. Love Is In The Afterlife (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen's party was starting soon and who knows what is to come? Well Alex did... and it would probably stay that way, who knows?  
> *interupts* Alex also knows that...

Roi's POV

*****************

"Hey, Teala?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you thing we could be...  ** _More than just friends_**?

"Yeah." Teala blushed

   _They walked hand in hand to the disco to help Colleen set up. They were proud of the outcome. The party was great! Rosanna made the best food anybody there had ever tasted. Colleen made sure everybody knew she was the dancing QUEEN. Alex kept out of no where while skating coming up to Lauren saying "CHICKEN NUGGET WADDLE!". Gabbie basically took over the karaoke station. Shane just wanted food most of the time. Liza made as many jokes as she could. Throughout the night Roi and Teala had never mentioned what had happened before the party, but everybody would find out soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter... the next chapter will be much longer and normal, I PROMISE! The carnival will be fun to write about...


	3. Love Is In The Afterlife (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the carnival that Colleen would learn she was right this whole time

"No, Lauren, NOOOOOOOO!" Alex yelled but that wasn't going to stop me from getting some stuffies

I won first try cause I am AMAZING

"Pick a prize!" Alison smiled, she had offered to run most of the games

Which one do I want, do I see...

"EVERYBODY LIKE BABY DINO!" I sing looking back at Alex

"That one!" I pointed to the green dino

"Nobody likes baby dino!" He sang back

 

_Roi and Teala exchanged confused looks_

 

"Teala, you wanna to play some games?"

"Sure!"

"EVERYBODY LIKES BABY DINO!" I now say running past everybody, I see DeStorm glare but I choose to ignore it

"NOBODY LIKES BABY DINO!" Alex chases Lauren

Gabbie let out a laugh

**********************

"Let's ride the ferris wheel!" Teala says finishing her cotton candy

"Race ya there!"

"We both know you'll beat me!"

"True!" I let out a little laugh 

"Wow, no line... that is new!" Teala giggled

When the cart reached the top I did what my heart told me to, I pulled her into a kiss

 

_Teala blushed harder than ever_

 

_**************************_

_I knew it!_

"A little  _ **Birdy**_ told me the _ **Roila**_ ship has sailed!" I smirk

"Well then, I could tell ya that  _ **birdy**_ would be right!" He responded, not one regret

"I was right, I knew it!" I muttered under my breath

"I heard that!" Teala laughed looking back at me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Heart-breaker (Be prepared)


End file.
